forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutter 4
| edition1 = | released1 = July 2013 | binding1 = Comic | pages1 = 31 | isbn10-1 = | isbn13-1 = | edition2 = Hardcover Omnibus | released2 = December 2013 | binding2 = Hardcover | pages2 = 128 | isbn10-2 = 1-6137-7792-2 | isbn13-2 = 978-1613777923 | cite2 = | edition3 = Paperback Omnibus | released3 = November 2014 | binding3 = Paperback | pages3 = 124 | isbn10-3 = 1-6314-0057-6 | isbn13-3 = 978-1631400575 | cite3 = | series = Cutter | preceded_by = Cutter #3 | followed_by = Cutter #5 | source = }} Cutter #4: A Dark Path is the fourth issue in a collection of five comic issues centering on Tos'un and Doum'wielle Armgo and the sentient sword Khazid'hea; it takes place just prior to Night of the Hunter. The story was written by R.A. Salvatore and his son Geno Salvatore. The majority of the art was done by David Baldeon, with David Garcia Cruz (colors) and Neil Uyetake (letters). Steve Ellis contributed cover art. Synopsis Sinnafain and Tos'un tramp through the mountains in search of Doum'wielle. Sinnafain complains that she would be able to move much more quickly alone than with Tos'un and his crippled leg. Tos'un tells her that if she must choose between him and their daughter, she should choose Doum'wielle. However, Sinnafain needs Tos'un to show her the path they are on. Tos'un privately pities and envies Sinnafain that she does not realize the metaphorical end of the path is darkness. Doum'wielle sees her parents from afar. Khazid'hea tells her that they will catch her and punish her unless she cuts them down. She retorts that they will not catch her. She finds a cave to take shelter in. When she reaches to cut a branch from a shrub, the sword protests vehemently. She insists, but when she makes the cut, the sword creates an intense pain in her head. Meanwhile, Sinnafain wants to rest from the storm. However, Tos'un says they are very close and refuses to stop. They continue on, but quickly realize that behind them is a large bands of orcs. They decide to continue on to the cave and the Underdark, hoping the orcs will be smart enough not to pursue them there. They scramble up a shear cliff in the rain, dodging orc spears. They reach the top and find Doum'wielle, unconscious and barely alive. Once there, Tos'un turns on Sinnafain, shoving her back into the orcs and wounding her leg. He picks up Doum'wielle, claiming he is saving her. Sinnafain is left to the mercy of the orcs, only able to ask Tos'un why he has betrayed her. Index ;Characters: :Doum'wielle Armgo • Tos'un Armgo • Sinnafain • Teirflin Armgo • Berellip Xorlarrin (unnamed) ;Locations: :;Realms: Kingdom of Many-Arrows • Underdark :;Settlements: Q'Xorlarrin :;Geography: Moonwood :Menzoberranzan ;Creatures: :Deer • Drow • Moon elves • Orcs ;Organizations: :House Barrison Del'Armgo • House Xorlarrin ;Artifacts: :Khazid'hea ("Cutter") • Scourge of fangs Cover Gallery File:Cutter Comic - 4 - Cover.jpg|Issue #4 Retailer Incentive Cover Appendix Notes This collection was published as an omnibus, a hardcover edition in 2013 and a paperback edition in 2014, by IDW Publishing. External Links * Cutter #4 at IDW Publishing References Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore Category:Works by Geno Salvatore Category:Comics Category:Cutter Comic Series Category:Published in 2013 Category:Published in 2014